A quick kiss before getting caught
by SuperWhoAvengeLock
Summary: A quick kiss? Can't do much harm, but what about when they get caught? What will happen then? *I suck at summary's Dx* SebastianxCiel. Review pleasee.


**A quick kiss before getting caught. **

* * *

"Sebastian, get here now!" Ciel was standing in the doorway of his front door, watching carefully as Sebastian and Grell proceeded in battle in the fine Phantomhive gardens. Sebastian didn't seem to notice that the grass was cut up from various different things; Grell trying to hit Sebastian but failing with his chainsaw was probably the most likely thing that could have done it. "Sebas-chan," Grell looked up at Sebastian; as Sebastian's foot was on the red heads throat. Sebastian's black hair was shining in the moonlight; as Grell's was almost lighting the whole garden up. Grell gasped for air as Sebastian slowly removed his foot.

"What a lovely… Thing this has been, however my young master wishes to see me, so Grell you have to leave…" Sebastian said harshly, pushing Grell out of the manor, trying to ignore the 'I love you' screeches coming from the male.

Sebastian quickly hurried back to the door, looking at his young master. "Many apologies Master, I simply had to deal with the red head out here before he could enter the manor." Sebastian grinned and stepped inside, closing the door. "Sebastian, stop fighting that annoying reaper, he isn't worth your time and we have a lot of things to do and its nighttime already a-"

Ciel started shouting before his voice broke into a yawn; Sebastian smiled fondly down at his young master. "Master, you seem tired trouble sleeping last night?" Ciel nodded as a scarlet color filled his cheeks.

"I guess I slept so well the night before last that last night I found it hard, but that night you were wi…"Ciel bit his lip stopping his sentence, hoping Sebastian wouldn't remember the events of the night before last. "My Lord, you mean the night that I stayed with you?" Sebastian's lips curved into a smirk, watching as the 13 year old blushed deeper.

"N-No… Sebastian I didn't like that and I didn't need you to stay with me, it was just… I was… You're…" Ciel sighed and looked down, not being able to fight with the words of his butler. "Ciel…" Sebastian slowly picked up the yawning fragile boy and began to walk to his bedroom with Ciel in his arms; "If you wish for me to stay with you, I would do it you see, knowing that I am making my master happy in any way possible in enough for me, Master…"

Sebastian slowly entered Ciel's bedroom, being greeted by the glistening rays of light caused by the moon that was shining through the large window. "Sebastian… Is it childish?" Ciel's arms now wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck and his head buried in his neck made Sebastian feel something for his master that he hadn't felt before.

"No, my young lord of course it isn't…" Sebastian sat on Ciel's bed, slowly lowering the boy off him and onto the perfect white sheets. Sebastian started taking off his master's boots, lowering them gently to the floor, caressing his feet gently as he pulled off his trousers and folded them, putting them also on the floor, followed by Ciel's shirt and pants; until Ciel was naked and blushing madly.

Sebastian eyed Ciel as he got up off the bed to fetch Ciel's nightwear; as Sebastian slowly strolled back to the bed his young master was lounging in, he heard a small whine escape Ciel's lips. Sebastian looked at his master to find he was shivering violently in the rather cold bedroom; of course being a demon had its benefits and Sebastian couldn't feel cold in the slightest. Sebastian slowly slipped on his master's clothes for the night and slid him into the white crisp bed sheets, looking down at his master before standing up.

"S-Sebastian… S-Stay..?" Ciel tried not to sound so needy failing as he sounded like he wanted Sebastian by his side more than ever. Sebastian chuckled gently and looked at his master, picking him up from the bed gently. "I'm only going to get changed Ciel, but you can come if you wish, Master." Sebastian slowly walked out of the room with the young boy in his arms as he entered his own bedroom which was only really used to store clothes.

Sebastian quickly changed into a larger version of what Ciel was wearing; a white nightdress that came down a little longer than their knees. Ciel smiled and watched Sebastian from the bed he had been set down on, surprisingly this room was a lot colder than Ciel's and the two rooms were only across the hall from each other.

Sebastian picked up Ciel and held him in his arms as Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and nuzzled into his chest. Sebastian stood in the frame of his door looking down at his master lovingly; Ciel slowly moved his head to look back up at his dreamy butler.

Sebastian then felt his lips pressed against Ciel's warm ones, Ciel's arms had locked tighter around Sebastian's neck and the two lips were pressed tightly together, Ciel's tongue soon found a way into Sebastian's warm mouth and Sebastian reacted by stroking it gently with his own. After the passionate kiss that both Sebastian and Ciel enjoyed, Ciel pulled away blushing madly.

Sebastian chuckled gently and kissed Ciel's forehead, holding him tight as Ciel nuzzled back into Sebastian's warm chest, his arms still tight around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian softly closed his door behind him only to turn around to find the three servants and Grell staring at him and his young master from the hallway.

"Sebas….Sebas-chan…What are you doing…Why are you kissing Ciel?" Grell whimpered and pouted dramatically. "Are you and master Ciel…Together now?" Finny asked, smiling widely at Sebastian and Ciel who was now also looking at the crowd surrounding them. "Uh… Maybe this was a bad time… As you two were just… Uh…" Mumbled Bard uneasily also staring at what looked like a couple. Mayrin struggled to find words as she was trying not to pass out at the moment.

Sebastian and Ciel were both blushing as they were caught kissing in matching nightdresses. "W-We um… We just came to ask you to get rid of… Grell, we didn't mean to uh interrupt anything we swear…" Finny said in a small voice as Sebastian sighed. "Once I've finished talking escort Grell out and he will go otherwise there will be consequences…" Sebastian said bitterly, glaring at Grell. ''Once it has been done you may all retire for the night.''

Sebastian turned his back on them and started walking to the young earl's room, listening as they all pushed and shoved Grell back down the stairs. Sebastian slowly opened the door before locking it and laying Ciel down on the bed, he slowly got in the other side and pulled Ciel to him. Sebastian was holding Ciel in a way Ciel never imagined he would; Sebastian's arm was holding Ciel close to him, Ciel's head resting on Sebastian's chest as both of Sebastian's arms wrapped themselves around the small boy, there legs wrapping themselves around each other as they cuddled gently.

Sebastian made sure to hold Ciel until he was fully asleep which didn't take long, and then Sebastian closed his eyes and also fell asleep holding his young master; which was such a beautiful feeling.

* * *

Thankies for readinggg. Review pweaseey?Tell me why you hate/love probably hate ittt. It would mean a lot and it makes meh happeh? xD 'xo.


End file.
